


Age of Ultron-Tony Stark x Reader

by Sk3tchb00k



Series: Avengers Tony Stark x Reader [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tchb00k/pseuds/Sk3tchb00k
Summary: I finally watched Age of Ultron and it’s AMAZING!!! I think I’m seeing Ant Man and The Wasp tomorrow which is cool. Love y’all!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched Age of Ultron and it’s AMAZING!!! I think I’m seeing Ant Man and The Wasp tomorrow which is cool. Love y’all!

**Chapter 1**

Y/n POV

We were in Sokovia to defeat a HYDRA base. I was terrified on the inside, but I couldn’t show emotions. It was something I’d learned, from a...  _secret_ organization. I won’t say their name, mainly because their name would cause the extinction of humanity. 

Anyways, I had the power to absorb any unwanted thoughts, and to move to places through others will. Meaning if someone thought about me and wanted me there, I could travel to them. Also I could intercept emotions from others and anything protected in someone’s head. Sadly, I was going to absorb the emotions, so it was a risky process. 

I stayed far away, in the jet when Clint was brought in by Thor. I touched his forehead and most of the pain transferred to me, I winced, but held strong. “Y/n, no, Stark will need you soon,” Clint said, moving away from me. I sighed and then heard Tony’s voice in my ears, “y/n... here now.” I appeared in a room with huge metal objects. A leviathan. I stared in wonder, Tony approached Loki’s staff, the infinity stone glowing brightly. Suddenly Tony went stiff, I felt him in his thoughts and I invaded. The team was dead, Steve whispered, “You could’ve saved us...” I instantly touched Tony’s shoulder, throwing him out of the illusion. I stayed still, then I felt Tony’s arm around my shoulders and I was pulled away from the illusion.

Tony had a look of worry etched across his face, taking in my features. “You alright, Y/n?” He asked. I nodded, afraid to speak because how shaky my voice might sound. He grabbed the staff and we left, I couldn’t help but feel a nervous pang in my stomach. Something was going to happen...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Y/n POV

We were in the jet and I was still shaken from the illusion that I’d seen. Who’d projected that image? I was practically shaking with nervous energy by the time the jet landed. Nat and Bruce were talking together, I was sensing that they were becoming close. I smiled softly and left the jet. I went to my room, leaving the others to take care of Clint. I sat on my bed and stared at the wall. I was currently trying to use a part of my powers that I’d just recently been opened up to. I could create illusions around me, I couldn’t control it yet, but it was a work in progress. The room shifted into the HYDRA base, when Tony was getting the staff, I saw 2 people about you age, the girl put her hands on the sides of Tony’s head. It was her! She made the illusion! 

I was snapped out of my vision by a knock on my door. Tony opened it, “I’m having a party downstairs.” He left right after and I sighed. For a while I had a crush on Tony, but he seemed less interested in me than he was in S.H.I.E.L.D meetings. I put on a skin tight red dress that went down to my knees. I let my hair down, which I’d never done in front of my team, mainly since I wore a bun when we went on missions. I put on a light bit of makeup and some black heels. Nothing super high, but they still made me look nice. I exited my room and went downstairs. 

As soon as I did I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, I winced. Nothing had hit me, I just felt someone’s thoughts burning into my skull. Something... robotic. I shook it off, knowing that if something went wrong Jarvis would fix it. I saw Tony and Rhodey talking with Thor. Rhodey seemed to be telling a story, but Thor and Tony were stone faced. I giggled slightly, seeing Rhodey attempt to explain something. Thor chuckled and Rhodey looked exasperated. “Lady Y/n!” Thor announced, calling me over. “Come, this other man of Iron has a story!” I walked over and looked at Rhodey, “Okay?” He shook his head, “I’ll wait to please some of those ladies over there,” he said. I felt my heart drop a bit, I wasn’t good enough to hear the story, but those fake girls with makeup caked on their faces were? “Okay,” I said, turning to walk away. Tony stopped me, “You look, pretty good tonight.” I smiled, “You look decent yourself.” I left him staring at me. I walked over to the bar counter, Nat looked at me. “What?” I asked, feeling self conscious. “Never seen you with you hair down, it’s good,” she said. “Thanks,” I could tell she wasn’t really interested in talking to me as soon as Bruce walked up. I got up and left, walking to Thor who was drinking some Asgardian alcohol. “I want a sip,” I said. “It isn’t meant for mortals,” he said. “Okay, hit me,” I said, grabbing a shot glass. He poured a bit in and I gulped it down. I felt slightly tipsy, but nothing too bad. He stared at me in shock, “many mortal men who drink this are out within a minute,” he said. “I am no man,” I retorted, and walked off. I felt restless tonight. 

After the party we were all gathered around Thor’s hammer. Everyone tried to lift it. Clint went first, then Tony, then Tony and his iron hand, then Tony and Rhodey with their iron hands, then Tony again. I chuckled. Bruce tried with some grunts, but it didn’t move a bit. Steve tried and I saw it jostle slightly, Thor’s smirk dissipated and I chuckled. Natasha refused to try, so I stood up, “I’ll give it a go,” I said. I grabbed the handle and lifted it with all my strength, it moved at least a foot off the table. “Whoa,” I said, setting it back down. “Lady y/n is worthy, none of you are!” Thor laughed. Everyone stared at me until we heard a voice. “Worthy? How could you be worthy? You’re all killers,” a metal skeleton with strings hanging off it walked into the room. I jumped up, “it’s you! You’re the one!” I growled. He must’ve been the one in my head. He nodded, “I’m meant to bring peace...” “Who made you?” Steve asked, then an audio clip played, “I see a suit of armor around the world.” Tony. 


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

Y/n POV  
  


"Goddammit Tony!" I said, glaring at him. "Ultron..?" Bruce asked. "What the hell did you two do?" I asked. "In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission," Ultron growled. "What mission?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow. "Peace in our time," it responded, as soon as he said it Iron Legions stormed the living room. Ultron pounced on Nat, everyone jumped to action. "Don't turn green," Natasha told Bruce, Bruce nodded, "I won't!" We were all fighting against the Iron Legions, one of them got me in a throat hold. I reached out and grabbed his arm. "You feel... guilt," I whispered. He let go of me and for a moment Ultron and the Iron Legions stood still. Ultron shook his head, "We are not human, we cannot feel the same you humans do." I kicked the head off an Iron Legion "so you don't feel that?" "Stark!" Steve yelled as more Legion Bots swarmed him saying, "we're here to help." "Good lord that's annoying," I grumbled, getting surrounded by 4 legions. "One sec... one sec," Tony said, trying to shut the Iron Legions down. Tony successfully shut down the Iron Legions, Clint threw Steve's shield and Steve used it to dismember the last Legion. "That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve? With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction!" Ultron growled, grabbing the head of one of the Iron Legions. "You won't win, you're not human," I quoted him, snarling. "Ha! You are so emotionless and ignorant, let me show you what you could be," Ultron said, flicking his hand at me. Suddenly I crumpled to the ground, a vision of the Avengers dying, me standing next to Ultron, his minion. A _slave._ No... no no no… this isn't real. I tried to convince myself out of the vision, but I knew it would go away when he was done

The reason he could show me this was because when I was part of that secret organization they implanted a chip in my head. I'd deactivated it when I went rogue, but Ultron had so easily reactivated it. I heard a loud, "crunch" and I was back to seeing the real world again. My breathing was fast and light and I was trying to calm down. I found it really hard to concentrate on calming thoughts, I stared at the floor, as I was on my knees and very close to it. I felt someone next to me and a hand on my shoulder. I immediately jumped back, but calmed down when I realized it was Tony, "hey Y/n... calm down, deep breaths. Concentrate on my voice," Tony told me, rubbing my back. Surprisingly, his voice calmed me down and I regained full control of myself. "I'm good, thanks," I smiled at him. He smiled back and held me close. Sometimes we acted like a couple, in times like this mainly, but we're just really good friends. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent, which was slightly alcoholic.

Bruce came over looking really upset, "All our work is gone. Ultron cleared it out, used the internet as an escape hatch." I sighed. "Ultron," Steve said, glaring at Tony. I sighed, "what were you two thinking? We could've figured it out all together, but no... next time at least invite me." Tony chuckled, "sorry N/n (nickname), hopefully there isn't a 'next time', though." I nodded and stood up, helping Tony up too. Natasha growled, "He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." I gulped, this was _not_ good. If Ultron had access to all my secrets, he had blackmail against me. I'd prefer to _not_ have everyone knowing all my secrets. 

We were looking at all the things Ultron had access to. Honestly it was terrifying to think what he could do now. "He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodey suggested, looking at Tony. "Nuclear Codes," Maria Hill said. Rhodey sighed, "nuclear codes. Look we need to make some calls, assuming we still can." Natasha crossed her arms, "nukes? He said he wanted us dead." Steve shook his head, "he said extinct, not dead." I stayed silent, staring into space.  We needed to get rid of Ultron as soon as possible, that was for sure. "He also said he killed someone," Clint said, adding to the mysteries they needed to figure out. Maria looked confused, "but there wasn't anyone else in the building." "Yes there was," Tony and I said at the same time. Tony pulled up the picture of JARVIS, he was completely destroyed. "That badly?" I asked rhetorically. Bruce shook his head, "this is insane." I nodded as if to say, 'I know'. "JARVIS was the first line of defense. He would've tried to shut Ultron down, it makes sense," Steve reasoned. "No, Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage." Bruce said, thinking hard over the whole situation. Thor walked over to Tony and picked him up by the throat. "Thor! PUT HIM DOWN!" I yelled immediately. "Whoa whoa whoa, it's going around," Clint said. "Come on, use your words buddy," Tony said to Thor, surprisingly sounding calm despite the panic running through his mind. "I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark," Thor growled. "Thor. Calm. Down. Now," I ordered him. "Thor! The Legionnaire!" Steve said, Thor released Tony. I ran to Tony, making sure he was okay. He gripped my arm and I held him up, supporting his weight. "Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again," Thor grumbled. "The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron," Nat said. This. Was. Bad.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

** Y/n POV **

We were still discussing the problems we were faced with Ultron on the loose. "I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Doctor Cho asked. Tony started laughing, causing Bruce and I to shake our heads and give him pointed looks, subtly telling him to just answer the question and stop laughing. Thor glared at him, "you think this is funny?" "No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is. It's so terrible," Tony said, making me elbow him in the ribs. He winced and looked at me with an amused look, which I returned with a glare. "This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand," Thor growled. "Listen, yeah this could've been avoided easily. No Tony it is _not_ funny and it _is_ terrible, but we can fix this. We stopped Loki from destroying New York, so we should be able to stop a digital murder bot," I tried to reason earning a nod from Thor and Steve and a snort from Tony. I looked at him, "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." Tony said. "Then explain Mr. "Genius" Playboy Philanthropist Billionaire Asshole," I snarled. "Language," Steve said and I rolled my eyes. "Tony, maybe this might not be the time to..." Bruce began, but Tony interrupted, "really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls." I went over to Bruce and squeezed his hand in a comforting way. "Only when I've created a murder bot," Bruce reasoned. I nodded and stepped back to Tony's side. "We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Tony questioned. I raised my eyebrow, "clearly you were close to _something_ for Ultron to come alive and take control of our systems. "Y/n's right, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different from S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve said, a stern look on his face. Tony immediately went into 'make sure no one hurts my ego and knows all I've done' mode, "anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" I rolled my eyes and Rhodey said, "no, it's never come up." I stifled a giggle and Tony gave a slight frown, "saved New York?" I snickered when Rhodey said, "never heard that." "Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?" Tony snarled. "Together," Steve said strongly, sounding like the noble hero he is. Tony, the completely one hundred percent optimist who never gets down on anyone-can you _taste_ the sarcasm yet? He said, "we'll lose." "Then we'll do that together too, listen Tony. Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller," I lectured him.

I saw a spark in his eye, but it was short lived when Maria said, "he's all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs, reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place." "Fatalities?" Steve asked, being the one who wished to save everyone, no matter the cost. "Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see," Maria responded. I froze, "who?" I walked with Steve and Maria down the hall, Steve answered, " Maximoffs. Well, that makes sense he'd go to them, they have someone in common." _Maximoff_... they must've been the ones that did something to Tony. "I have to go," I said quickly, running down the hall to my quarters. I needed to research the _Maximoffs_ , because I might have the information we need on them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Y/n POV

We were going after Ulysses Klaue in a scrapyard off the African coast. Ultron and the Maximoffs were also there for us.   Tony flew over to Ultron and I stayed in the shadows, not wanting to be seen by Ultron. Pietro and Wanda, the Maximoffs, started confronting Tony about his ‘comfortable’ lifestyle. They felt pain before... from a Stark Weapon, they wished to take out their suffering on the Avengers. Steve came over, “You can still walk away from this.” “Oh we will,” Wanda said. “I know you’ve suffered,” gosh Steve, you sound like some therapist or something. “Ughhhh Captain America, the most righteous man, I can’t puke in my mouth, but you get the idea,” Ultron stated, sounding ultimately disgusted. “Hey, where’s your little emotional wreckage, last time I saw her she was going insane on the floor,” Ultron said pointedly, looking over where I was hiding. I stepped out, “right here you sarcastic piece of junk.” Ultron smiled, “I like you when you’re interesting.” I glared at him, making him smile wider. “What’s the vibranium for?” Tony asked, landing in front of me in a defensive way.

“I’m glad you asked,” then Iron Legions blasted down from the ceiling. They went after Tony and the twins went after me, Thor, and Steve. Pietro ran up and threw me in the air, “what, you didn’t see that coming?” He asked smugly. What he didn’t expect was when I landed doing a flip, “oh no, I did, but did you see this?” I made the scene around us into a field, he looked very confused. “See you later, I vanished from his sight and saw the battle playing out. Pietro was able to snap out of the illusion and ran to help his sister fight. Ultron told Wanda something, and she started warping Thor’s mind. “Thor! Status?” Steve asked, “the girl tried to warp my mind, fortunately, I am mighty,” Thor answered. “Careful Thor, your mind did get warped, it’s not bad yet, I’ll be able to fix it when it’s less strong,” I warned him. Steve nodded at me, Wanda stared me down and I returned her stare. Steve and Natasha were hit next by the witch’s magic. “Tony! Thor, Steve, and Natasha have been compromised to the mind games,” I yelled through the comms. I ran to Natasha and placed my hand on her forehead, minimizing the illusion in her mind. I started shaking from the emotions she was feeling. She gripped my arm and we made eye contact, I was able to get rid of most of her illusion, but she was shaken by it, I ran to Steve next, but everyone who was hit was getting worse, I couldn’t harness all of their emotions, I used my magic to pull away some of the illusion from each of them, so they could see it wasn’t real. It sort of worked, but I was too tired to keep it up for long. Clint stuck an electric arrow to Wanda’s forehead when she tried to play his mind. We made eye contact and I smiled weakly, then we went back to the situation at hand.

I noticed the twins leaving and I ran after them, they were near the Quinjet. Dr. Banner! They sped off and the Hulk began raging towards me. I screamed, “Tony! We have a problem,” I said to the comms but all I received was static. I then heard Tony’s voice, “Natasha can’t get a lullaby to Hulk because she’s down, Y/n, you have any ideas?” “One, but it’s risky, stand by on your Veronica,” I said, racing towards Hulk. Tony was in the city with me. I ran in front of Hulk and stopped him in his tracks, “hey, big guy, this won’t hurt you, I’m going to help you,” I touched his arm and started channeling his anger out of him, the problem was I was now holding the most powerful emotion in my mind. I screamed as it began tearing me apart. “Y/n! What are you doing? That could kill you,” Tony yelled. I started flowing all my emotions to The Hulk, trying to bring Banner back, “come on Banner, help me fight back for you,” Hulk began shrinking down to normal size, I smiled even though I was in a lot of pain. Once I was sure Banner could pull through on his own, I let go. I started swaying, feeling dizziness take my mind, I had used too much power. I saw Tony flying to Bruce when I hit the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Y/n POV

I woke up in a room I’d never seen before in my life. I jumped up, panicking when I didn’t recognize where I was. I was about to grab my phone and call Fury, when Tony walked in. “You’re awake!” He smiled widely. I returned his smile, “what happened?” “Well, we’re hiding out in Clint’s house with his wife and kids we just found out about, and everyone has been coping with the things they saw from Wanda’s mind warping, also Bruce is very sorry, he’ll probably apologize later,” Tony explained, sitting on the chair next to my bed. “Okay good, how have you been?” I asked, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. “Not good, you want to know why? I’m going to tell you either way. You could’ve died, what you did was so reckless, you haven’t even learned all your power’s potential, yet you still go and risk your life for the world. I had my way under control, Veronica was built for that purpose, yet you said, ‘I got this, standby’ so yeah, I’m not doing good.” After Tony’s lecture I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes, “I’ve tried Tony, your way could’ve angered him even more, more destruction could’ve been caused, we risk our lives every mission, I’m not special in a way that if I die the world ends, still, I’m sorry,” I apologized. Tony sighed, he stood up, I got up and stood in front of him, we stared at each other and I wrapped my arms around him, embracing him in a hug. He hugged back and held me close. I smiled into him, he whispered, “if you die, I don’t know what I’d do.” “We’d crash and burn,” I muttered. We pulled apart and went into the living room, I saw a woman I didn’t recognize with Clint. I walked over when they saw me, “hello.” The woman smiled, “I’m Laura, Clint’s wife, it’s nice to see you awake,” Laura said. “Y/n, it’s nice to be awake,” I said, making her chuckle. “Anything I can help with?” I asked, she shook her head, “you might want to see the rest of your team, they were worried sick about you.” I nodded and went outside and saw Steve and Tony chopping wood. Steve pulled apart a piece like it was cotton candy. I walked over to him, "hey." He turned and engulfed me in a hug, "you can never scare us like that again!" "I won't... purposefully," I smirked. He rolled his eyes, "you little-" "Language!" I interrupted. He glared at me, but was still smiling.

Next I went and saw Bruce and Natasha, I knocked gently on the door. Nat opened it, she immediately pulled me into a hug, then when she pulled away she slapped me. "Ow... I deserved it," I said, rubbing my cheek. "Never scare us like that," she said, smiling. "I know, Steve already gave me a lecture," I smiled. I saw Bruce and walked over to him. He looked at me with big puppy eyes, I hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and I smiled. "Hey, don't blame that on you, that girl got into everyone's head, it’s not your fault,” I comforted him. “What did she do to you?” He asked. “Directly? Nothing, but I weakened all of your visions you saw, I took it in, but I wasn’t strong enough to hold all of it,” I shook at the memory, but quickly returned to my happy demeanor. Bruce didn’t see my façade fade, so he smiled back at me. 

I went to find Thor, but he wasn’t around. “Hey Tony,” I asked, walking up to him as he was still chopping wood. “Yeah?” He asked, walking up to me. “Where’s Thor?” “He went to do something...” Tony said. “Vague... but okay,” I nodded. Suddenly a wave of emotion hit me, I saw everything... the battle of New York going horribly, Natasha fighting in training, Steve and Peggy dancing, and Hulk’s anger coursing through me and dancing in my vision. “Hey! Hey, Y/n! You still with us here?” Tony snapped his fingers in front of my face. “Huh? Y-yeah! I’m great-fantastic-amazing,” I stuttered. “I’m going to say that that’s a no, so now I’m actually going to be empathic and all that and listen to your problems,” Tony said, sitting me down. “No... Tony, I-I’m haunted by everything they felt-you felt. I took away the images from their minds, even temporarily and it is imprinted in my skull. Hulk’s anger it consumes me, I don’t know what it means, but it’s doing something,” I rambled, my thoughts spilling out of me. “Okay, okay, okay. That’s bad news, really bad. So, you’re going to sit out next fight,” he began. “No! No no no! I can’t sit out the next fight, what if she uses mind games on you and you don’t recover? What if... you’re not okay? That’s on me for not taking it, we can’t-I can’t lose you,” I yelled, glaring at him. I stood up, “you won’t make me sit out of the fights that save the planet, just so I’m not scared of the hypothetical probability that I could get hurt.” “Yes I can, and I’m telling you that you won’t be participating,” Tony ordered. “No, you are not the leader of the Avengers, Nick Fury is, he needs ALL of us to defeat Ultron, we can do it together,” I spat, storming away from him.

I lied, yes we might need all of us to defeat Ultron, but I was doing it... alone.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~**Chapter 7**

******Y/n POV**

I went outside and saw Tony walking towards the barn. I ran inside the house and grabbed all the stuff I’d had on me and grabbed a few things from the fridge. It was all stored in a backpack I always took with me on missions. I saw Fury and Tony walking back to the front door. I ran to the back of the house and saw a back door. It had a pathway leading from the back door into a wooded area. I heard the front door open and Fury’s voice, I sighed. “Sorry Tony, but I’m going to fight, no matter what,” I ran. 

**3rd POV**

Tony and Fury walked inside, Tony swore he heard the back door close, but he ignored it. Fury cleared his throat, “let’s get everyone in here.” Steve, Bruce and Natasha, Clint and Laura, and Tony gathered in the kitchen. “Where’s Y/n?” Fury asked, raising an eyebrow. “Bruce and I knocked on her door, she didn’t answer, we didn’t want to push it,” Nat explained, shrugging slightly. Tony sighed, “I’ll get her.” He walked up to your door, he knocked lightly. “Y/n? Fury is waiting,” he said. He knocked again, no answer. He got kind of mad, “Y/n? Get out here!” He decided to knock down the door, to an empty room, “Y/n?!” He returned to the kitchen, “Y/n packed it up and left.” Fury looked surprised, “why?” “She told me earlier she was affected by everything she saw in everyone’s visions, everything she tried to take away from our heads, and when she calmed down the Hulk. She brought up feeling the anger that he felt, that it might consume her. So, me being logical, I told her she will sit out the next fight and she got all mad, saying  _you,”_ he pointed to Fury, “were the one who decided if she would fight or not, not me.” Tony explained, sighing. “Tony, you should’ve brought that up earlier,” Steve growled. “Well, I would’ve, but-“ Tony tried to defend himself, Natasha butted in, “no. No buts Stark. Every time you do something wrong, you throw up a shield to protect yourself. Earlier it was the wormhole and New York, now it’s this, give it a rest.” 

**Y/n POV**

I didn’t know Ultron inside out like Tony or Bruce, and even they didn’t truly know it all. But I did know that he needed a true form, other than a disposable iron body, he’d be going for a true body, using the stolen vibranium. The person he’d need was Dr. Cho. She was the most qualified individual to do it, and Ultron has Loki’s scepter, containing mind control powers. I used my powers to create an illusion around me, focusing on Dr. Cho, suddenly it felt... physical. I looked around, I was actually here. What?! This was completely new! I could transport myself through the visions I made. Wow. I was pulled from my thoughts by Dr. Cho clearing her throat. “Oh, hi Helen,” I smiled. She stared at me, “how are you here?” “Umm... it turns out, I can transport myself through visions,” I explained. She nodded, then Ultron walked into the party. “I didn’t realize you had company,” he said. “I didn’t expect myself to be here,” I said. “I know, you’re learning,” he beckoned his bots to come over. One held Loki’s scepter, the other held the vibranium. “I could’ve killed you the night we met, Helen. I didn’t,” Ultron said. I could sense the hostility deep inside him, he mistakened peace with the violence inside him.  “The regeneration cradle prints tissue, it can’t build a body,” Helen said. Before Ultron could speak, I interrupted, “with all do respect Helen, you’re wrong. It can, but you need materials and you need to be willing. I don’t like the scepter, so I’ll wait outside.” I stepped out, leaving the room. Once the scepter touched Helen’s heart, I knew I had to do something. Why didn’t I stop him? What was wrong with me? I shook my head, trying to make sense of what was happening to me. The Maximoffs walked in, once Wanda saw me she used her telekinesis, I didn’t fight it, I was still self aware. “It didn’t work,” Wanda said. “Why not?” Pietro asked, glaring at me. “Because she’s already living her fears,” Wanda noticed. “You don’t know the half of it,” I muttered. “I do, I can read you,” she said, looking me over. “Then you can activate the anger that’s consuming me,” I acknowledged. She nodded, but left me there, they went to where Ultron and Dr. Cho were. I heard Wanda scream and I jumped up. “How could you?” She asked. I tuned everything out, feeling something inside me. Ultron was breaking us inside out with the Maximoffs, and I wasn’t stopping him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Y/n POV**

My emotions were consuming me, all the pain my friends felt, I absorbed. The Maximoffs ran off and Helen was blasted by Ultron. I walked in, Ultron smiled at me, “any sane person would’ve ran off,  but I think you have a different motive than saving yourself.” I nodded, “I’ll help you achieve your world peace.” “You’re tired of being backup, well, with me... you’re the A game,” Ultron tempted me. It worked. I smiled, we wheeled the cradle out and loaded it onto a truck. We took off.

Of course our getaway plan was foiled by none other than the Avengers. I growled in annoyance when Cap knocked on the door. “Leave me alone!” Ultron shouted, knocking the door open. “Good lord, you sound like an angsty teen,” I said. I logged on the comms. “Hey guys,” I smiled to myself. “Y/n!” Steve said, “care to get out here?” I looked to Ultron and smiled. “Of course,” we jumped out together and I grabbed Steve. We were on the top of the truck now, “you know what’s in that cradle?” Ultron asked. “The power to make real change, and that terrifies you, or I can make it terrify you,” I answered, staring at Steve. “It’s not comforting, but neither is the fact that you’re acting like one of Ultron’s puppets,” Steve answered. “I’m not a puppet!” I growled, feeling anger fill me, “I  _was_ a puppet, for you, for Stark, for the Avengers. I was backup, not an asset to the team, just another member, one that could be wasted.” Steve stared at me, “you’re being consumed by the anger and pain you absorbed, set it free,”  Steve pleaded. “You don’t get it!” I yelled, “I’ve  _tried,_ but I have to channel it somewhere! To someone! I can’t do that to just anyone, I was specially trained for this.” Steve raised an eyebrow, “then tell us what we can do.” “It’s too late for that now, should’ve said it when you first recruited me,” I smiled evilly, and began attacking Steve, I pushed him into Ultron and saw Natasha on her motorcycle incoming. “They’ve sent out the Black Widow,” I yelled, Ultron took a chunk of the road out sent it at her. Steve shoved me off and I fell into a train driving parallel to the truck. Steve and Ultron crashed in next. “Keep them occupied Steve,” Natasha growled into the comms, I smiled. “What do you think I’ve been doing?” Steve asked. Wanda jumped in and shot Ultron out. I growled angrily and lunged, Pietro grabbed me by the throat and slammed me to the ground, I sent to him some of the pain I felt, he let go of me, but I couldn’t breathe from the impact. He left and pulled civilians out of the way, while Wanda stopped the train. Steve sighed in relief. “Ultron... I’m down, in the train, the Maximoffs and Cap are heading to Stark,” I said into the comms, knowing Ultron could hear me. All I got back was static, “Ultron?” I smashed my fist into the floor, leaving a dent in the metal. 

I was played again, first the Avengers, now Ultron. “Not cool,” I grumbled, sitting up. Steve ran over to me, “You’re coming with us.” 

**Timeskip**

We walked in on Stark rerouting power into the Ultron body. “I’m going to say this once,” Steve began. “How about nonce?” Tony shot back, then he saw me. “Shut it down!” Steve yelled, tossing me over to the twins, Pietro took me and I felt limp. “Nope not gonna happen,” Tony snarled. “You don’t know what you’re doing!” Steve shouted, glaring a Tony. “And you do? She’s not in your head?” Bruce asked, pointing at Wanda accusingly. “I know you’re angry,” Wanda stepped in. “Oh, we’re way past that. I could choke the life out of you and not change a shade,” Bruce growled. “She’s the least of your issues!” Pietro yelled, I flinched. “Pietro’s right, Y/n has been compromised,” Steve said. “What do you mean? She’s right there?” Tony asked, walking up to me. “He means I’m not with you anymore. You don’t own me anymore Tony, I’m not your backup disposable puppet. I did fight last battle, against you,” I snarled angrily. Tony backed away, fear in his eyes. “You fear me, as you should. Ultron gave me what I wanted, a place where I was equal, not a backup,” I smiled. “Drop her,” Tony commanded, Pietro dropped me and ran to pull the power plugs on the vision. Tony kicked me so I stopped thrashing, I gasped for air. “You’re still Y/n, you’re just taking away all our pain and anger, it absorbs you,” Tony said, pushing the hair out of my face. I wheezed until I was able to speak, “I can’t let it go... until i find a suitable host.” Tony backed away again. Everything went black for me then.

 

I woke up and everyone was surrounding the vision. I stood up and limped over to them. The vision walked over to me, “shall I terminate her?” I stared up at him, “do it,” I tried to sound tough, but it came out as a plea. “No! Don’t... do that,” Tony yelled, jumping in front of me. “She stays, she won’t die,” Tony growled at everyone. I looked over at Wanda, “can... you help me?” I asked, fear in my voice. “How?” She asked. “Can... you calm my mind until I can release the pain and anger?” “I can’t, without taking it,” she whispered. Pietro looked defensive and I backed up, “just asking, don’t do it.” They sure had spirit. “What did you mean, until you can release it?” Steve asked. “I have a plan.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Y/n POV**

Everyone was being evacuated from Sokovia. Tony went to Ultron and I followed loosely behind, he turned to me before he went it. “You sure you’re up to this? This is you’re only chance to back out,” he asked, landing in front of me, lifting the faceplate. “I wouldn’t back out if I wanted to, I’d rather die with someone I love and with the team I can save than stay alive while my friends die,” I said. A smile danced on my lips, he h stared, “you-wait. You mean me right for someone you love? Because I’ve liked you for a while and I didn’t know how to show it and-“ I cut off his babbling with a kiss. He smiled when I pulled away, “go kill your goddamn monster you made.” I smirked and shut his faceplate. He began to fly off when I yelled, “Tony! If you die, I’ll kill you.” He flew. “Vision, can you feel pure emotion?” I asked. “I don’t believe so,” he responded. “Good.” Vision went in as Tony was blasted out. I saw Vision fighting Ultron, he got knocked to the ground and I ran in, “y’know, we could’ve been cool if you didn’t leave me in Korea we could’ve been awesome.” Ultron looked at me, “I thought they’d kill you.” I smashed my palm into his chest and converted my pain and anger into him, he screamed and threw me into the air. “Guys, I’m going down, see you in the flip si-“ Pietro ran beneath me and caught me. “Never mind,” I said. “Thanks ,” I hugged him slightly and ran to Tony. “You got a plan?” I asked, draining him of most of the fear he felt. “Don’t do that,” he grumbled. “I’ll do what I please, okay? Now do you have a plan?” I asked. “Mostly,” he flew off to fight. I saw the S.H.I.E.L.D carrier and evac ships coming towards us. I ran to get civilians to the ships.

I saw everyone gathering by the core. I ran over and saw Ultron. “Just what I wanted, all of you in one place,” he smirked. I returned it and he faltered, “why that look?” “Wanda, can you create a barrier around the core on my mark?” I asked, she nodded. “Is that the best you can do?” Thor shouted. I rolled my eyes, Ultron pulled out a huge army of robots, “that’s the best I can do. How do you plan to stop me?” He asked. I smiled, but Tony cut in, “like the old man said, together.” “Everyone, back up behind the core, Wanda, on my signal,” I ordered, they fell back around the core, I walked up to Ultron, “NOW!” I signaled. I saw the red energy out of the corner of my eye. I jumped in the air and smashed my fist into the ground, a wave of all the anger, pain, sorrow, and fear exploded out of me, it destroyed most of the robots. “Go ahead and fight now,” I said, passing out on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Y/n POV**

I forced myself awake as soon as I heard the Hulk. Thor and Vision went to join the rest, Hulk ran off to destroy more bots, and Tony ran over to me. “Never scare me like that again, okay?” He demanded. I nodded weakly, “what now?” “Wanda will protect the core, you’re getting to the evac ships, okay?” Tony ordered. “No, I’m helping, you go do your science stuff and I’ll help Wanda guard the civilians, okay?” I mimicked his tone. “Fine,” he gave in. I ran to Wanda’s side, “I’ll help you out,” I smiled. She returned it, “you surely gave us a scare back there, Stark practically went insane to protect you.” I smirked, “well, Tony and I care for each other.” “He really cares, you might even say he loves you,” she hinted, a playful look in her eyes. “You’d know, I can read emotions, not minds, that’s your speciality,” I laughed. “Then I can tell you right now that he loves you.” “And I don’t have to tell you I feel the same,” I responded. I suddenly felt a pang in my heart, an emotion Wanda would feel, “I have to go, can you hold them?” I asked. “Yes,” she nodded. 

I ran and saw Clint holding a small boy, then the Quinjet being driven by Ultron, “look out!” I screamed. Pietro best me there, he shielded Clint and I ran forward, taking a few shots to the leg and arm, trying to shield Pietro. I wasn’t fast enough because as soon as the firing stopped, Pietro said his last words, “what? You didn’t see that coming?” He fell to the ground, lifeless. I felt Wanda scream and I automatically pulled all the sorrow and heartbreak from everyone nearby, Clint and Steve felt it and I felt the pain consume me. I stood my ground and ran to find Wanda, I couldn’t find her so I went back, leading civilians to the ships. I pulled all the pain from everyone in the flying city, I began sobbing on the ground when I saw Ultron flying through the air, I ran towards him where he fell. Wanda was there too. Ultron spoke to her, “if you stay here, you’ll die.” “I just did. Do you know what it felt like?” She asked him, she used her magic to pull his heart from his chest. She held the metal heart in her hand, “it felt like that.” I ran to her side, “Wanda you have to leave.” She reached out to grab my arm, but I pulled away, “don’t touch me! It’ll hurt you.” “You’re taking the pain, all of our negativity, you’re killing yourself,” she said. “No, I’m saving myself, I can’t tell the difference between other’s pain and my own, so I don’t feel... I tried to save him, I took a few shots, not enough,” I whispered, putting my head in my hands.  I felt tears spill from my eyes, rolling down my face. 

The city began to drop, I held in a scream as Wanda and I were free falling through the sky. I saw Vision coming for us, he looked at the both of us, “take her!” I screamed. “What?! No!” Wanda yelled, Vision held her and flew off. I sighed and collapsed on the ground, “Hey Tony,” I said into the comms. “Y/n where are you?! We’re blowing this up!” “I’m on, listen, I love you,” I confessed. Suddenly I saw an Iron Man suit racing towards me. “I love you too, but you’re not dying today,” he said, lifting me up and away from the broken city. A smile appeared on my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We landed back on the ground and he stepped out of the suit. I hugged him tightly, burying my face into the crook of his neck. He held me tightly and we sunk to the ground, “care to explain what happened?” 

“I looked death in the face, ready to greet him like a friend, but you swooped in and punched him instead and flew off with me,” I responded. I got up, “I have to do something.” I ran to find Ultron and Vision, I knew one bot had to have escaped. I walked up to him, “You still live.” He nodded, glaring at me, “yes.” “I can make you feel like you wish you weren’t alive,” I pressed my glowing palm to his chest, transferring all the pain, anger, sorrow, and loss I’d taken in. Once it had been thoroughly drained from me I looked to Vision, “he’s all yours now.” I went back to Tony, sitting next to him and sobbed into his chest, finally showing the emotions I truly felt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Y/n POV**

After the war we went to the new Avengers Facility. Nat was still trying to find Bruce who-as Hulk-disappeared in the Quinjet. I walked up to her, “hey, you doing okay?” “Yeah, yeah, just fine,” she smiled. “We’ll find him, I know we will,” I reassured her. She nodded and I left and went to find Tony, he was talking with Thor and Steve.

”If you put the hammer in an elevator,” Steve said, “would it still go up?” Tony finished. Steve shook his head, “elevator’s not worthy.” I giggled quietly and followed them outside. Thor disappeared into the bifrost and went back to Asgard I presumed. While Steve and Tony were talking I snuck up behind Steve. Tony saw and I put a finger to my lips to shush him. I jumped on Steve’s back and started giggling. “Y/n...” he laughed, I got off and went in front of him, I gave him a big hug. “I’m going to miss you,” I said, burying my face into him. “What do you mean?” He asked, puzzled. “I’m not staying here, I have... a job up north,” I said, which was true, I just didn’t give them all the information. “Oh,” he said, still unsure of what I meant. I smiled reassuringly, “if it all goes well I’ll see you again.” Tony cut in, “that means if it doesn’t go well you won’t see us again?” “Probably,” I nodded. “Good luck,” Steve said, hugging me close. “I still have to say goodbye to some people,” I said to Tony, he nodded and sat in the car to wait for me.

I went to Wanda first, she was with Vision. “Hey,” I smiled. She ran up and gave me a huge hug, I winced and she looked me over, “are you alright?” “Yeah yeah, my leg got hurt in the battle, it’s still healing,” I said, motioning to my bandaged leg. “What happened?” She asked, looking at me with sorrow in her eyes. She knew what I was going to say, she already saw it in my head. “I tried to save him, I took a few of the blasts, but not enough to save him,” I whimpered. She looked at me with pitiful eyes, “you took too many, it wouldn’t have done us good if you both had died.” I nodded, I reached out and touched her hand, sucking away all the negative emotions. She smiled, “how long are you staying here?” “Probably 5 more minutes,” I said. “What? Why?” She questioned. “I have a... job up north,” I said, knowing she could get all the details from inside my head. She nodded, “be careful.” “I will,” I smiled and hugged her one last time. I hugged Vision and he returned it, looking surprised. “I’ll miss you Vis,” I said, smiling. “I shall miss you too Y/n,” he smiled softly. 

I went to Nat and Steve, “well, I guess I’m going.” Nat shook her head and hugged me, “if you die I will go up north and kill you again.” I laughed, “I’ll try not to then.” Steve looked at me worriedly again, “if you need backup-“ I cut him off, “I’ll call you.” He nodded, then he hugged me tightly and I left. I got in the passenger seat and looked at Tony. He sighed, “do you have to go?” “I don’t want to, but... I have to take down the people from my past,” I said. “Who?” Of course I knew he would ask that, I never wanted to tell anyone, but I think I can trust Tony. I let out a shaky breath, “HYDRA...” I winced at saying it. “You’ll need backup,” he said immediately. “If I do I’ll call you and Steve,” I reassured him. He started the car and blasted Ac/Dc, I sang along to “If There’s Blood” and “Shoot to Thrill”. Tony laughed at how off-key I was. We pulled up to his tower and smiled. My car was waiting for me there. I walked to Tony and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. He held me just as tightly-if not tighter. “I’ll miss you most,” I whispered. He nodded, “I won’t forget you.” We looked at each other, our faces inches apart, Tony took his move and closed the gap. 

The kiss was long and passionate, not too long, but just long enough. I pulled away and stared into his eyes, “I love you.” “I love me too,” he whispered. I playfully punched him in the chest. “Okay! I love you too,” he laughed. I walked to my car, “I’ll see you soon, Tony,” I called out as I got in. I backed away and drove out to my doom.

 

Will be continued in Part 2


End file.
